


Узы

by Iguana_lep



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, M/M, Out of Character, Songfic, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25046827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iguana_lep/pseuds/Iguana_lep
Summary: Наверное, мы просто были друг другу не нужны.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Узы

**Author's Note:**

> Мельница — Не успеваю  
> Bob Dylan — Knockin' on Heaven's Door  
> Led Zeppelin — Stairway to Heaven  
> Golden Earring — Going to the Run, Hold me now  
> ___  
> Параллельная вселенная, ООС размером с Антарктиду.  
> ___  
> Присутствуют ма-аленькие отсылки к фильму «Что гложет Гилберта Грейпа» (и навеяно отчасти этим фильмом).

_It's getting dark too dark to see  
I feel I'm knockin' on heaven's door_  


Моё последнее утро в Чикаго было стылым и стеклянно ясным. Если смотреть на город через пар, клубившийся вокруг носа, картинка казалась зернистой, словно недавно выехавшей из узкого зева полароида. Я ёжился и плотнее запахивался в прожжённую сигаретой куртку. На подходе к набережной, тонувшей в мутной воде озера Мичиган, становилось ощутимо холоднее, чем в гуще каменных джунглей даже в такую несусветную рань.

Спустившись по ступеням, я присел на предпоследнюю и прислонился к перилам. От долгой прогулки немного кружилась голова. Дышалось тяжело. По водной поверхности плыл туман, как будто кто-то исполинский дышал на неё, высунув из-под воды свою огромную голову. Я усмехнулся сам с собой, представив, как почти идиллическое спокойствие неспешно прорезают плавники Лохнесского чудовища. Заглянуло погостить…

Последнее утро. Ещё семь часов, после чего я сяду на поезд, а потом на случайную попутку, в какой-нибудь потрёпанный, но боевой внедорожник, катящийся по направлению куда-нибудь в Юту. Внедорожник будет везти какую-нибудь пожилую семейную пару, и они непременно разговорятся со мной. Я буду в основном слушать. Старикам всегда есть, что рассказать.

Отвлёкшись, я прикрыл глаза. Ещё немного, и я вернусь домой.

*

— Ты Себастьян?

Хоть я никогда не задумывался над тем, как ты мог выглядеть, я сразу тебя узнал. Синий глаз (всего один, второй был скрыт забавной корсарской повязкой) смотрел со всей суровостью, шею плотно укрывал шарф, в который мы при желании могли бы завернуться вдвоём. Желания такого не возникло ни у тебя, ни у меня, хотя я бы не отказался от капли тепла. Твоя правая рука взметнулась вверх и, не дрогнув, навела на меня маленький револьвер.

— Я Себастьян, — подтвердил я и осторожно кивнул. Даже такое медленное действие привело к сиюминутному головокружению, и я улыбнулся, мобилизуясь. Со стороны это могло выглядеть, как страх перед костлявой, но я не испугался. Скорее удивился тому, что ты так… незаметно подкрался.

— Ты знаешь, кто я?

— Моя родственная душа… Как тебя зовут не помню, прости, — признался я. — А ты будто чувствовал, когда приехать. Через семь часов меня здесь уже не будет. Садись. Не обижу. Холодно, правда, как бы… не простыть.

— Благодарю, — ты остался стоять, но спрятал пистолет в карман пальто, снятого явно с чужого плеча. — Сиэль. Меня зовут Сиэль.

— Хорошо. Будем знакомы, — из-за постоянного тремора я не стал протягивать тебе руку, только неопределённо кивнул.

— Мы уже знакомы, — ты тут же ощетинился, как котёнок, выпустивший когти. — Я говорил с тобой, как делают все родственные души. И неоднократно.

— Я помню. Я был не в лучшем… Расположении духа.

— Пятнадцать лет? — при этих словах (уж не знаю, было это связано или нет) я почему-то ощутил слабую боль в сердце. В голове она отдалась стократно, и я снова пошатнулся. — Ты чего? Ты болеешь? Эй.

Полароидная реальность затемнилась виньеткой и посыпалась потоком чёрных хлопьев, как от вулканического пепла. Я зажмурился и несильно сжался, глухо простонав в кулак, после чего выдохнул, опёрся рукой о ступеньку, на которой сидел, и какое-то время смотрел не моргая на переплетение толстых твидовых ниток твоего пальто. Ты не шевелился, но я чувствовал исходившее от тебя напряжение. Оно и не удивительно — вряд ли ты ожидал найти меня совсем на пороге.

— Да, я не совсем здоров, — со смешком выдохнул я сквозь чуть сжатые зубы. Боль отступила и, как это обычно бывало, принесла толику облегчения, будто ослабила донельзя натянутую узду. — Не совсем молод, не совсем успешен, не совсем богат. В общем, по всем параметрам я «не совсем»…

— И… давно ты так живёшь?

— Как? Болею? Года полтора. Недолго. Просто выгляжу так себе.

— Ты женат?

— Нет.

— Дети? Семья?

— Родители. Далеко. К ним и собираюсь.

— Понятно… А откуда ты?

— Из Хоксквилла. Это далеко, правда. Ты и не слышал о таком. Очень маленький. Все друг друга знают. Из достопримечательностей только… Ничего. Пыль. Хотя нет, там есть одно граффити, мне нравится.

— О. И что там?

— Гинденбург. Дирижабль, который разбился. На обложке альбома ещё нарисован…

— У «Led Zeppelin»?

— Да, точно. Вот он изображён на стене дома напротив. Или был изображён. Не знаю. Такая гигантская… уродливая картина.

Я не знал раньше, что он обозначал, только потом, от отца, из его рассказа, подкреплённого вырезкой из энциклопедии, я выяснил, что Гинденбург исчез в водородном огне весной 1937 года, на пути из Германии в Штаты. Окно моей комнаты выходило прямо на дирижабль, и я часто засыпал, наблюдая за всполохами пламени вокруг его неуклюжего корпуса. Тканевая обшивка горела от соприкосновения с линией электропередач: падая, он задевал вышку своим плотным тканевым боком. В левом нижнем углу стены была почти аккуратно выведена чёрная надпись «Led Zeppelin». Буквы Z и вторая P почти терялись в кляксах: видимо, художник к концу рисования устал.

— Уродливая? Тогда почему тебе нравится?

— Ха… это, можно сказать, родное-любимое-привычное уродство, как… — я оглянулся в поисках примера. — Вот влюбится в тебя какая-нибудь девчонка, а у тебя глаза нет. Его ведь нет, я правильно понимаю? Или это часть образа? Неважно. А она, эта девчонка, будет любить твою пустую глазницу едва ли не больше, чем полную. Уродство всегда требует немереное количество любви.

— Я понял-понял, прекрати это!.. — выпалил ты. Видимо, перспектива любви к пустым глазницам тебя не прельщала. Я подумал, что следующий вопрос тебя заденет, но не остановился.

— Что с глазом-то у тебя?

— Там… Там была метка родственной души. У тебя должна быть такая же. Я свою уничтожил. Так было нужно, — словно опережая моё возмущение, выпалил ты. — Я бы не стал выкалывать себе глаз без необходимости.

— А в чём она заключалась, эта необходимость?

— Меня преследуют. Мои враги могли найти тебя и через нашу связь выйти на меня. Без метки это сделать сложнее.

— Но ведь… Узы не только от физиологии зависят. Нет?

— По большей части от ментальной связи, но иначе меток вообще бы не было. Метка — это как официальное подтверждение, почти документ. Только не проси меня расписывать механизм поиска человека по метке. Я сам недавно узнал. Это отвратительно. Не знаю, кто мог такое придумать.

— Тогда как ты меня нашёл?

— Я же твоя родственная душа. Не нужны мне никакие механизмы. Но… я потратил кучу времени на поиск. Почти полгода. Даже континент с трудом определил.

— Ты не из Америки?

— Нет. Я из Англии. Из Лондона.

— Далеко нас разбросало. Мой брат уехал в Мексику за своей родственной душой. Больше всего времени он потратил, как ни странно, на переезд, — о том, что он больше никогда не вернулся домой и умер через пару лет в Канкуне от какой-то местной горячки, я упоминать не стал.

— Ему повезло. Мой отец тоже нашёл мою мать очень быстро.

— Х-ха… — усмехнулся я от очередного несходства между нами. — Мои родители вообще не родственные души. У отца я даже метки не видел, а у матери есть. Но та девушка, которая с ней связана, живёт в Италии. Сейчас уже не девушка, должно быть. Время всё-таки прошло.

— Что ты будешь делать? Там, в Хок…вилле? С родителями общаться?

— Никто не может сразу произнести, — я улыбнулся. — Не знаю. Предамся ностальгии. Пройдусь по старым улицам. Загляну в универмаг. Там раньше парень работал, у него был младший брат. Слабоумный. Смешной такой, не злой совсем. Я был одного с ним возраста. Он даже на день рождения меня звал. Мать дала что-то подарить… Не помню уже, что, но он обрадовался, как будто ему понравилось.

— Думаешь, он всё ещё там?

— Наверное, он и не понимал, сколько от него всем было хлопот… Нет, они с братом уехали на год раньше меня. Не думаю, что у них была причина вернуться.

Я на секунду представил себе их лица, но получилось плохо, и они слились цветом с песком и пылью. Наверное, чем меньше я мог помнить о своём прошлом, тем более прозрачным становилось и моё лицо.

— Что с твоей меткой? — спросил ты, выведя меня из размышлений.

Я машинально опустил глаза. Метка родственных душ — коричневая звезда в круге на тыльной стороне моей левой руки — была разделена надвое тонким белёсым шрамом. Рука после той травмы двигалась медленно и со скрипом, даже спустя почти… десять лет. Преступно давно. Мне вдруг показалось, что я уже побил все возможные рекорды долголетия и сам этого не заметил. Я поднял голову и встретил твой вопросительный взгляд. Видит Господь, не я начал этот разговор.

— Это не я сделал. Так получилось.

— Это были они? — ты насторожился.

— Он.

— Кто «он»? Если он из тех же людей, что гонятся за мной…

— Не из тех, — для убедительности я помотал головой. — Почему за тобой вообще кто-то гонится?

— Не отклоняйся от темы. В моих семье и окружении принято беречь метки, насколько это возможно, поэтому я хочу знать, что произошло с твоей. Тем более, если это может быть хоть немного связано с теми людьми.

— Не связано, я тебе гарантирую, — протянул я.

— Так значит, это случайность?

— Ну, почти. Такая… нечаянность. На скорую руку. Впопыхах. Подрался, давно ещё.

— Десять лет назад?

— Примерно, — я кивнул. — Откуда знаешь?

— Я очень долго болел тогда. Отец говорил, что ты можешь быть тому причиной. Твоя жизнь и твои проблемы. Что я воспринимаю тебя слишком хорошо.

— Это правда?

— Раньше, может быть… Но сейчас, учитывая, сколько мне пришлось тебя искать, не думаю. Но совсем в детстве я мог слышать даже твой голос. Иногда я повторял за тобой, и мне грозились вымыть рот с мылом, ты… очень грязно ругался.

Здесь промелькнул забавный детский упрёк, заставивший меня улыбнуться против воли. Ты снова было ощетинился, но осёкся. Выглядел я действительно не как человек, готовый выдерживать критику.

— Странно, что я ничего такого не помню, — в ответ на твоё замешательство я исправился. — Я не про ругань. Про такие… Связи. Когда ты перестал меня слышать? — спросил я.

— Я не перестал совсем. Сильно — да. Не знаю. Это происходило постепенно. Я вообще-то хотел сохранить… узы. Из-за родителей, на них смотрел. Они были хорошим примером.

Ты явно не знал, куда себя деть, поэтому, помявшись и не дождавшись от меня ответных слов, отошёл к краю набережной, к кованым перилам, плотнее запахнул пальто. Я хотел тебе крикнуть, чтобы ты вернулся, что-то эдакое философское, примирительное, но на меня снова посыпались чёрные хлопья, и пальцы самопроизвольно вцепились в ступеньку и перила. Всё перевернулось, и в какой-то момент уже не камень холодил мне спину и давил на рёбра, а песок противно набивался в кроссовки и под рукава футболки.

_Пекло солнце. В горле пересохло. Издалека донёсся знакомый голос, тщательно забываемый на протяжении нескольких лет, на плечо легла тяжёлая цепкая ладонь и несильно встряхнула._

_— Эй, ты здесь-то не умирай только. Отлично… Молодец, вот так, поднимайся. Не спеши. Успеешь ещё. Держи воду. Хотя, какой там держи._

_Я не успел шевельнуться осознанно, как вода брызнула мне льдом в лицо, так что я распахнул глаза и будто вынырнул, задыхаясь. Меня прижали к пыльной дороге, несильно, но настойчиво, и какое-то время я просто лежал, ничего не видя, слыша только тот же голос, время от времени что-то говоривший, и ощущал давление чужой предостерегающей руки. На лицо опустилась какая-то одежда, и рыжий свет на веках обратился в расслабляющую серую темноту._

_— Не вскакивай сразу, а то голова будет кружиться. Ясно? Полежи немного. Сейчас будет лучше._

_— Вы кто? — пробормотал я._

_— Генри. Генри Кавендиш._

_— Ни о чём не говорит._

_— Я путешествую, — голос усмехнулся._

_— Давно?_

_— Всю жизнь._

_— И как? Не скучно?_

_— Утомительно немного._

_Я всё лежал, что-то спрашивал и одновременно видел выгоревший белёсый затылок Генри Кавендиша, машину, стоявшую не так далеко от нас — Шевроле модели импала, красную, покрытую таким толстым слоем дорожной пыли, что на нём, вероятно, можно было рисовать. Он никогда её не мыл толком, даже автомойками, как позже выяснилось, брезговал, так что кричащий красный превращался в серо-жёлтое месиво._

_Он увёз меня куда-то в Чикаго, и я не видел его несколько дней, пока устраивался на новом месте. Только устроившись на первую из сотни подработок в кафе и тех же автомойках, я как-то случайно его заметил. Или он меня. Или…_

Плиточный пол закусочной, где я работал, вдруг размазался и пропал, и я стал барахтаться, как-то резко и мерзко прорвался через пелену жара и едва не столкнулся лбом с мраморными перилами мичиганской набережной. Вдогонку прилетело короткое « _Элис!_ », но тут же оборвалось.

— Себастьян?

Мрамор. Чикаго. Всё ещё Чикаго.

Когда ты подсунул мне под нос флягу с чем-то явно палёным и перебродившим, я кашлянул и уткнулся лбом в ступеньку. Никакого солнца уже не было, но ощущать сам привкус жары и пыли на языке перед холодным лицом Мичигана было в первые секунды невыносимо.

— Ты здесь? Себастьян?

— Здесь, — повторил я.

— Мне что-то сделать?

— Не надо, ничего не делай, — отказался я. — Не поможет всё равно.

Слишком реальным было воспоминание, чтобы забыть его в тот же миг, слишком неожиданно оно появилось, такое жарко-солнечное, непохожее на стылую спину набережной, чтобы понять сразу его несуществование.

— Иногда я теряю сознание. Достаточно часто, на самом деле. Вижу всякое… — проговорил я. — Не всегда понимаю потом, правда или нет. То, что я видел.

— Ты назвал имя. Генри. Кто это? — ты напрягся и протянул руку к карману, огляделся и снова обратился ко мне. — Это твой брат? Который уехал в Мексику?

— Нет, нет, — я перехватил инициативу до того, пока ты по незнанию не придумал ещё с десяток неподходящих слов, затёрших бы и без того блёклый образ. — Мой друг. Который когда-то много для меня сделал.

— Это он… оставил тебе шрам?

— Да.

Я нашёл силы сесть и снова прижаться к перилам. От падения дополнительной болью отдавались рука и плечо, но голова, как ни странно, слегка прояснилась.

— Я сейчас вспомнил, как он спас меня, когда я добирался до Чикаго летом. На попутках. В первый раз, когда переезжал. Очень долго ждал, пока кто-нибудь подберёт меня. В обморок даже упал. От жары. Генри… Кавендиш проезжал мимо. Оно, видимо, знаешь, как… тут обморок, там обморок, похожие ситуации. Вот я и вспомнил. Забавно.

Ты помедлил с секунду и точно так же медленно, с сомнением кивнул.

— Почему твой друг не поможет тебе сейчас?

— Он умер, — подумав, я продолжил. — Его убили. Так вышло.

— О… Мне жаль. Надеюсь, убийцы были наказаны.

— Более чем, — я тронул шрам на метке. Гладкий. — Я его порезал, — я чуть засмеялся против воли, как будто смех из меня выбили ударом под дых. Столь резкий скачок от самой первой нашей с ним встречи до конца не воспринимался просто. — Он почти сразу изошёл.

Ты отвернулся. Нахмурился.

— Не знаю я, что на такое отвечать.

— Можешь сказать, что тебе жаль. Что ты себе такого и представить не мог. И что там ещё говорят, когда не находят слов.

— Из-за чего вы дрались?

— Хороший вопрос… — я выдохнул и попытался расслабиться. Под свитер пробирался холод четырёх часов утра, и я ёжился против воли, мёрз. — Много у нас разногласий было. Как жить. Кем работать. Чем на жизнь зарабатывать. Всё такое.

— Ясно… Ты назвал ещё имя. Элис. Кто она?

— Элис? Это… Я, — на твоё удивлённое лицо я пояснил. — От фамилии сокращение. Михаэлис.

Я снова замолчал, вспомнив интонацию, с которой это имя произносилось. Было в ней что-то, что заставляло сердце слабо болеть. Знакомое, давно стёртое.

— Как забавно, я и не помнил совсем. Мою соседку по дому звали Элис, а я даже никаких ассоциаций не сочинил… Так называл меня Генри. Ещё тогда.

— Вы были… Любовниками?

— Мерзкое какое слово нашёл, — я усмехнулся, задумался. Генри, Элис… — Нет. Не совсем. Сложно сказать. Скорее, мы до этого не дошли. Я не дошёл. Генри-то… готов был.

Я опустил голову, посмотрел на свои костеневшие руки и худые колени. Сложно было представить, какими они были пару месяцев назад, что говорить о годах… Задумавшись, я опустил взгляд. Мраморные ступеньки при приближении оказались пощерблёнными множеством прошедших по ним ног. Проведя пальцем по крупной трещине, я отчётливо представил себе другие ступени, по которым меня один раз случайно спустили. Генри ругался потом… Перед глазами сама собой загорелась вывеска, сплетённая из сотен розовых неоновых лампочек, и почти ослепила меня, обратив свет в белый, так что я отчаянно заморгал.

— У него был свой клуб. «Ирокез». Я провёл там много… Насыщенных дней. Работал. В баре. Там частенько случались перестрелки, и кто-нибудь, какая-нибудь шваль обязательно стреляла в бар, как будто другого места и не существовало. Я сначала боялся — первый раз, когда только услышал звуки выстрелов — а потом уже как-то привык. Полиция иногда заглядывала, но больше для проформы, чем чтобы помочь. Один раз меня оттуда вышвырнули. То ли полиция всё-таки решилась что-то сделать, то ли пьяницы эти развоевались…

— Долго ты там работал?

— Нет. Года два, может, чуть больше.

Ты чуть подумал.

— Видимо, это было для тебя важно, если ты это сейчас вспомнил.

— Было, — эхом откликнулся я. — Для него, думаю, тоже. Впрочем, если ты надеешься услышать драматичную историю об однополой любви, лучше посмотри «Горбатую гору».

— Ненавижу вестерны.

— Я тоже. Тоже не смотрел.

— И Хит Леджер мне не нравится.

— А Джокер как же?

— Не смотрю фильмы по комиксам. Не увиливай!

— А что не увиливай? Мы года два вот общались. В путешествия ездили. Даже ограбили несколько мелких банков в провинции. Для Чикаго кишка тонка… Хорошо, что полиция не знала об этом, иначе бы я так скоро тюрьму не покинул. У меня был, помню, одно время незаряженный пистолет, у которого даже курок был скотчем приклеен. Хорошо, не заметил никто, позорище. Потом-то, конечно, нормальным обзавёлся.

— Хорошую же ты себе компанию нашёл… Элис, — ты вгляделся в меня почти пристально, словно попытался найти за маской из худобы и небритости что-то, что хотя бы отдалённо могло так нежно называться.

— Я там был одним из главных. Оторвался на славу, так сказать.

— Лучше так никогда не говорить. За старика сочтут.

— М-да… А мне только тридцать один, — я выдохнул. Говорить становилось тяжело. — Так почему тебя преследуют?

Тебе вряд ли понравилась резкая смена темы, но уворачиваться ты не стал. Видимо, привык уже к моей нестабильности. Наверняка испытывал жалость и сваливал всё моё поведение на болезнь. Чёрт бы знал, на что ещё можно…

— Отец виноват. У него был бизнес и, само собой, конкуренты. Его смерть — работа, не более того. Их с матерью в какой-то момент убрали с дороги, но я успел кое-что узнать. Спасти информацию. Подсмотреть кое за кем. Поснимать. Записать. Если это всплывёт, у тех людей будут большие неприятности.

— Вот как жизнь повернулась. Ты ведь совсем ребёнок, чтобы скрываться чёрт знает где и убегать.

— Я не ребёнок, — зло прошипел ты. — Я видел и понял за свою жизнь больше, чем львиная доля взрослых! И я не виноват. Не нужно тыкать мне в лицо тем, на что я не могу повлиять.

— Я и не обвиняю тебя, — порывшись в карманах, я нашёл пачку «Мальборо» и зажигалку нелепого розового цвета, и скоро моё лицо окутал дым. — Только хочу сказать, что ты этого не заслуживаешь.

— Дай и мне, — ты протянул руку, и это была не совсем просьба.

— Ещё чего. Позволь мне хоть где-то проявить сознательность, — я выдохнул в сторону, мечтая не закашляться. — Если ты с детства видел правильных родственных душ в лице своих родителей, не могу представить, какое разочарование тебя сегодня постигло.

— Я не разочарован. Дай.

— Отстань. Если помру здесь — можешь взять. В карман положил. Считай — добыча.

— Ты так уже делал? Таскал с мёртвых?

— Нет.

— А Генри?

— Не думаю. Он пройдоха был, в общем-то. Вор. Толкал пыль в «Ирокезе». Ну, всякое такое в основном. За счёт этого и жил. Но не убивал.

— Всё равно мерзость.

— Там все так жили. Это считалось и, думаю, считается в порядке вещей.

— Я слышал, что недавно тут, в Чикаго, сгорел ночной клуб. Много жертв. И ещё больше нарушений техники безопасности. Дым стоял такой, что ты не мог не видеть. Теперь я припоминаю это странное название. Горело со всех титульных страниц.

— Это потому, что Генри умер. Он бы не допустил. Он умел порядок наводить, — я усмехнулся. — Удивительно, что «Ирокез» ещё столько времени просуществовал без него. Генри и меня пытался строить. Не выходило, конечно. Я был себе на уме. Безмозглый. Много дел натворил.

— Например?

— Ну, я сбежал из дома… Родители не хотели, чтобы я уезжал. Были прямо-таки против: знали же, какой я неуправляемый идиот. В самом Чикаго я много чего пробовал, чего не стоило.

— Наркотики?

— Нет, от этого уберёгся каким-то образом… Но меня снимали. На час, на ночь, бывало такое, — я засмеялся. Дико звучало. — Частенько узнавал, что женщины, у которых я бывал, были заразными. И… Мужчины тоже. В общем, многой дряни я действительно чудом избежал.

Я представил себе дом одной из многих женщин, донельзя пропахший однообразным сладким парфюмом и дамскими сигаретами. Нас там собралось человека три, и она запретила всем курить, чтобы исключить саму возможность почувствовать инородный дым. Скучать той миссис не пришлось.

— И что, Генри запрещал тебе… Это всё?

— Ну, да. Пытался. Он-то побольше меня понимал. Хотя толку? — я задумался. Мне вспомнился один разговор, и я постарался восстановить в памяти брошенные в воздух слова.

_— Это неблагодарная мерзкая работа, лучше не думай об этом. Целее останешься._

_Генри очевидно злился, нервничал, потирал шею, и я всё время пытался что-то на ней разглядеть. В конце концов он заметил, что я витал в облаках, и разорался ещё больше, решив, что я его не слушал._

_— Ты здесь, нет?! Элис?_

_— Да здесь, здесь. Я и не говорю, что это работа мечты. Ты видел этих старух? Но мне ясно сказали: денег нет, живи, как получится. Если никак, приезжай обратно. А я не хочу обратно. Я там окочурюсь, — я почувствовал себя виноватым. Более по-детски я ещё не звучал._

_— Здесь ты тоже такими темпами… окочуришься. Ты вот как думаешь, какой процент этих дамочек престарелых здоров? Вот ты с точностью можешь заявить, что хотя бы две из десяти этих нимфоманок хреновых не начнут скоро язвы прятать? Идиотина._

_— Ты вообще снег направо и налево раздаёшь!_

_— Но сам-то я…_

_— Дышишь, я не вижу, что ли? Глаза бешеные всегда!_

_— Всё, успокойся. Элис, — меня обхватили за плечи и потрясли, привлекая внимание. — Я перестану, и ты перестанешь. Идёт?_

_— Делай, что хочешь._

Несмотря ни на что, делал я всегда, что хотел.

— Я его не слушал почти. Потому что, во-первых, сам он жил не так, как проповедовал и как было возможно жить мне, находясь рядом с ним. Во-вторых, всё, что он говорил, было скучно. И, опять же, непохоже на то, что он делал.

— Что он тебе ещё советовал?

— Ничего такого, в общем. Убеждал в необходимости держаться вместе в трудные времена. Учитывая, что времена были действительно трудными, убедить меня было легко. Переехал я смело, но обжиться на новом месте так просто не оказалось. Даже не обжиться, а… Жить. Просто жить. Как все. Постоянно сам себе проблемы создавал.

— Почему-то самое простое всегда сложно осуществить.

— Точно. Всё, что предлагал мне Генри, было, в сущности, просто до смеха. И ум иметь не нужно, чтобы понять его. Достаточно взгляда, и понимание само будет вложено в голову.

— Но к тебе это понимание не пришло?

— Не знаю, — я пожал плечами. — Я, может быть, не хотел смотреть. Специально отворачивался. Когда не хочешь что-то замечать, это получается очень легко.

Опустив голову, я в который раз позволил себе отмотать десятилетие и встретить знакомый взгляд.

_Глаза у него были абсолютно пьяные, без малейшего намёка на осмысленность, кислотно-яркие, пронзительные, как лазерные лучи из фантастических кино. Посомневавшись, я споткнулся о свою же ногу, и мне волей-неволей пришлось уцепиться за его ладонь, немедленно сжавшую мою. Я лёг как-то очень неудобно, щекой на грудь, на вечной яркой рубашке с дурацкой гавайской расцветкой._

_— Пусть вон та здвезда, Элис… Во-о-он та зведаз, — Генри старался, но я едва понимал, о чём шла речь. А ещё он неистово размахивал руками, беспечно пытаясь объять всё небо разом. — Пусть будут Гончие._

_— Это созвездие, тупица, — промычал я. Голова кружилась._

_— Тогда Полярная. Или…_

_— Ты больше названий звёзд не знаешь, не сочиняй тут._

_— Какая разница, как их назвали сто лет назад? Можно подумать, они открыли таким образом истину, и звёзды не могут называться иначе._

_— В Чикаго их вообще не видно, так что… — тут Генри успокоил руки, уронив их на меня. — Я могу придумать миллион новых, и ты не скажешь, что я вру. Потому что не докажешь обратное._

Я потряс головой, заставив себя вернуться, и тут же пожалел об этом, глухо простонав.

— Не помню даже, как его лицо выглядело, — признался я. — Только глаза. Цвет такой… Зелёный. Ядовитый почти. Или неоновый. Ну, редко где такие глаза увидишь.

— А фото у тебя не осталось?

— Нет. У меня их и не было. Зачем? Он же был постоянно рядом.

— Тогда я не понимаю, — ты почти вызывающе вскинул голову. — А потом? Почему это с тобой случилось? Если всё было, в общем, так хорошо…

— Что было-то? Всё довольно просто. Генри думал, мы больше, чем друзья. Я считал иначе. На этом не сошлись, — я покачал головой. — Однажды он переступил черту. Я… мало что помню, опять же. Мы крепко подрались. Точнее, он меня крепко так… Поимел, чего уж там. Он всегда был сильнее, чем я, так что ему немного усилий понадобилось приложить, чтобы задавить меня. Давно было. Очень.

— Почему не обратился ко мне?

Я снова представил себя десять лет назад. Со мной разговаривал врач, который всё допытывался, что же со мною там произошло. Мне было стыдно признаваться в чём-то даже самому себе. На вопросы я почти не отвечал, только кивал или мотал головой, чувствуя боль при каждом её повороте. Наверное, всё остальное тело тоже ныло, но нынешняя боль вытесняла прошлые ощущения с завидной силой, и, возможно, моё воспоминание о той боли на самом деле было отголоском нынешней.

Специально на слушание приехали родители. Поддержать. В зале суда они старались на меня не смотреть.

— Не подумал даже. Мне просто не пришло в голову, честно сказать, — ответил я, подняв голову. — А что бы ты сделал? Если я ничего не мог и даже тебя не слышал… Да и сколько тебе было — четыре года?

— Я не знаю, что. Да и какая разница? Я всё равно знал, что случилось что-то плохое!

— И что тебе это дало?

— Я болел. Говорил же!..

— Забыл. Прости.

Ты скрестил руки на груди и с остервенением сжал пальцы. Казалось, ещё немного, и мы оба будем дрожать от слабости перед собой.

— Когда я обращался к тебе, я… Ничего не ждал. Я не думал, что ты придёшь, и всё будет хорошо, Себастьян. Я просто говорил с тобой. Когда я болел, отец злился неимоверно, хотел тебя найти и либо помочь, либо прибить, чтобы ты не мешал мне жить. И это при том, что он ценил их с матерью связь, может быть, больше, чем всё остальное вместе взятое.

— Наверное, в твоих же интересах было бы лучше, если бы он это сделал.

— Нет… — ты осёкся, задержал дыхание. — Омерзительно!

— Что именно?

— Всё это. С самого начала — омерзительно!

— Что именно? — повторил я. — Граффити в Хоксквилле? Или о каком ты начале говоришь?

— Когда ты приехал в Чикаго. Твой разгул. Всё, что ты делал! Что молчал столько времени и не отвечал мне! Твои слова про убийство родственной души. И сейчас… — ты остановился и выдохнул, позволив невысказанным словам раствориться в воздухе. — Что потом? После? После того, как ты убил Кавендиша?

— Тюрьма, очевидно. Полиция приехала. Меня забрали, — я помедлил, попытавшись собраться с мыслями. — На суде я видел мать Генри. Проклятиями меня осыпала с головы до ног. Ненавидела меня, а я едва на ногах стоял. Он меня там головой об стену ударил, чтобы не дёргался сильно во время… Ну, её тоже можно понять. Никого не виню. Потом я долго ещё восстанавливался, уже в тюрьме. Но иногда бывает, знаешь, в ушах звенит. Врачи сказали, навсегда.

Я попытался найти в себе злость или хотя бы отвращение, но из глубины сердца мне эхом откликнулась пустота, и я сдался.

— Мне не противно и не больно. Можешь не стесняться в выражениях, если есть что на уме.

— Как будто я до этого шибко стеснялся, — огрызнулся ты. — А что после тюрьмы? Тебя быстро выпустили?

— Через семь лет почти. Пролетели, как секунда, как ни странно. Я работал потом. На автомойке. Монотонная работа, — я пожал плечами. — Всё-таки «Горбатая гора» пришлась бы удачнее. Там, вроде, даже что-то происходит.

— Заткнись. Боже, просто заткнись.

Диалог не клеился. Я не знал, что ещё говорить, не чувствовал даже необходимости что-то спросить, да и дел, которыми можно оправдаться, у меня не было. Вероятно, это должна была быть особая волнующая встреча. Первая. Смешно.

— Я должен уже тебе сказать, — ты прервал мои мысли. Голос твой обрёл суровость и вынужденную сдержанность, чувствовались натянутая до предела узда и хлыст, занесённый словно над самим собой. — Я… сел на корабль в Америку, чтобы тебя убить, — выпалил ты, снова вскинув пистолет и вздрогнув всем телом, будто получив пулю в спину. — Они не должны иметь даже крохотную возможность воздействовать на меня через тебя.

Ты смотрел на меня с непониманием, с ощущением иррациональности, которого я не находил в себе, сколько бы ни смотрел. Мне показалось, если бы ты потребовал, чтобы я отрубил себе руку совсем или вырезал звезду на лбу, я бы не отказал. Для последнего разве что зеркало бы попросил, чтобы ровно по центру расположить.

— Пойми, Себастьян. Я ехал сюда с ожиданием найти злодея. Преступника. Или довольного жизнью семьянина, который знать не знает ничего о существовании уз. Или человека, живущего самой простой жизнью. Если бы я приехал раньше и увидел бы тебя на ногах, в твоей автомойке, я бы застрелил тебя из-за угла, Себастьян. Я бы даже не стал с тобой говорить.

— Тогда почему задал мне столько вопросов? Пожалел?

— Нет. Я бы выстрелил. Но… Я не был готов встретить тебя такого. Я сейчас смотрю на тебя, и мне кажется, что я ощущаю твоё присутствие лучше, чем ты сам.

Я хрипло и коротко засмеялся. В глазах снова потемнело, но значения этому я уже не придал.

— Звучит, как признание в любви.

— Себастьян…

— Возможно, так было всегда. Ты держался за меня, потому что это было принято в твоей семье. Хоть я и не был в чести у твоей семьи. Родственные души. Теперь твоих родителей нет, а ты скрываешься от их убийц. Ты решился убить меня, понимая, что останешься совсем один, даже сама возможность помощи пропадёт вместе со мной. И я бы должен переживать, но… Ты вот говоришь это всё сейчас, а мне нет дела. Хоть что сделаешь. Хоть убьёшь, хоть сам застрелишься. Я так устал. Мне даже не стыдно за свои слова.

Ты обратил на меня нескрываемую обиду и печаль, и ещё миллион нечитаемых эмоций. Я не хотел их понимать и продолжил:

— Совсем недавно мне сказали, что осталось около месяца. До конца. И я не расстроился, — я пожал плечами. Получилось неловко, и я прокомментировал, — я оптимист, однако, уезжать собрался, а плечами двинуть не могу. Не поверишь, но я обрадовался. Когда услышал диагноз. Что могу уехать домой. Но дело в том, что никто, мать их… Никто не держал меня тут. Я мог уехать в любое время. Но я ждал какого-то хрена. А теперь… Не знал, что уеду из Хоксквилла навсегда.

Ты снова — в десятый, наверное, раз за нашу короткую встречу — отвернулся отдышаться, но тут же резко обратился ко мне не то с мольбой, не то с яростью.

— Знаешь, если бы не вот это всё, — ты развёл руками, точно демонстрируя это самое «всё». — Если бы всё было по-другому, мы могли бы быть… счастливее.

— Счастливее? — зацепился за это слово, как за ниточку, и потянул, словно распуская невидимую сетку иллюзий. — Не то, чтобы я во что-то верю, но… Никаких «если» не может быть. Даже в твоих смелых юношеских фантазиях. Однако спасибо тебе. Ты помог мне вспомнить, как это _было_. Жить. Я почти забыл уже.

Расслабившись, я прислонился к перилам плечом и больше на тебя не смотрел: приходилось запрокидывать голову, из-за чего уставала шея. Слабые от ветра волны стлались по водной глади и таяли тонкими белыми гребнями, сталкивались с краем набережной и шуршали, как сминаемый целлофан. Ты стоял где-то сбоку, вероятно, с пистолетом в руке, и я мог видеть только смутные контуры твоей фигуры в чужом твидовом пальто. Откуда оно — досталось в наследство? Всё равно.

Шум озера затихал. Мраморное небо темнело, и с него снова сыпались, как снег, чёрные хлопья. Дышалось легко, так что я почти не замечал, как сокращались мои лёгкие.

_That long black cloud is comin' down  
I feel I'm knockin' on heaven's door  
_

Я успел уйти сам чуть раньше, прежде чем ты, вероятно, решился спустить курок. 


End file.
